StorySwap Au - Yo aún creo en ti
by Miguel16310
Summary: Asriel está cansado de fingir, está cansado de vivir, está cansado de Mettaton y de Frisk, está cansado de ver morir a todos los que ama una y otra vez, no entiende por que Chara a pesar de recordar como él, siempre cree en los dos, no entiende por más que lo intenta, y teme que jamás se detenga el ciclo sin final de las rutas, pero como siempre, Chara creerá en él y se lo mostrará


**WUAZAAAAA MI PIPOL! SOY YO! EL NEO-NAZI QUE VIENE CUANDO TODOS DICEN "UNDERTALE"!...MIGUEL16310! y desactivando mi modo feliz, vine aquí para traerles este pequeño one-shot de StorySwap que escribí en el 17/07/2016 y que nunca llegué a terminar, pero como no me gusta dejar cosas del rikolino Undertale en el tintero, quería publicarlo, además...ESTE ES MI PRIMER ESCRITO DE STORYSWAP QUE PUBLICO! YEEEEEI! y contrario a lo que siempre hago, ósea Charisk, este escrito contendrá un leve Chasriel, así que ESTAN ADVERTIDOS MADAFAKAS! CHARA! HAS LAS DECLARACIONES!-grita mientras levanta su dedo, y por la ventana entraba la adorable castaña de bufanda multicolor.**

 **Chara: saludos! humanos! yo! la fantástica chara! vine aquí para decirles que Undertale es propiedad de nuestro dios Toby Fox, y Storyswap, junto conmigo, somos propiedad del tumblr de "chara-storyswap"! sin nada más que decir, me voy, debo capturar al humano!-exclama tirándose por otra ventana.**

 **ajajajsadashdasgdagdas esa Chara tan loquita como todo Papyrus, en fin, antes de dejarlos con esta medio triste lectura, quería avisarles que el monstruo de la flojera otra vez me esta comiendo vivo, y estoy en su estomago escribiendo esto mientras me preparo para morir ;_; por lo que no tendrán su capítulo de "EBDMOMD" (En Busca De Mi Otra MitaD) hasta que el monstruo me vomite, alguien me salve oh me vuelva excremento...oh lo que suceda primero...en fin, adiós!...espero que alguien me salve pronto Dx.**

 **StorySwap.**

 _ **Yo aún creo en ti.**_

.

.

.

Nuevamente el sol brillaba en Snowdin, dando el anuncio a otro bello y blanco día, con lentitud el pequeño niño cabra se levanto de su cama, con desgana miro hacia afuera por la ventana como todo seguía igual...como siempre...

Se bajo de un salto del mueble de dormir, luego abrió su armario y saco sus típicas ropas de vestir, su sudadera azul, su playera celeste y sus jeans azules, luego de ello bajo las escaleras a pasos lentos y dados de mala gana.

 ** _"BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS FAMILIA AMADA! BUENOS DÍAS SNOWDIN! BUENOS DÍAS A TODO EL BELLO MUNDO!"_**

fueron los enormes gritos que salieron de arriba, Asriel frunció el seño para luego sonreír, continuo bajando las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa y después levanto tres dedos de su mano derecha...

3...2...1...

 ***TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP***

rápidamente desde las escaleras se oyeron pasos a la velocidad del sonido y lo siguiente que se escucho no fue nada difícil de predecir...

 ***POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Rápidamente Asriel fue tirado al suelo por un relámpago verde, quien le abrazaba y le besaba el rostro múltiples veces.

?: HERMANO, HERMANO, HERMANO, HERMANOOOOOO~ BUENOS DÍAS BUENOS DÍAS BUENOS DÍAS BUENOS DÍAS!-fueron los múltiples gritos que penetraban los oídos y estallaban en los tímpanos del joven monstruo de blanco pelaje, mientras era brutalmente rodeado y apachurrado por la joven.

Asriel: Ch-Ch-Chara! ME ESTAS APLASTANDO!-se quejo mientras ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de su hermana menor y la empujaba de él-entiendo que estés feliz de despertar otra vez, pero ¿no crees que deberías de calmarte un poco?-dijo sonriente el ojiverde mientras veía como la castaña se iba a la mesa.

Chara: NO! LA INCREIBLE CHARA ESTA MÁS QUE CALMADA! TÚ ERES EL QUE NO ESTA CALMADO! CABRA FLOJONAZA!-le grito mientras abría el refrigerador-Y AHORA ES HORA...DE MI PIEEEEEE!

y con una sonrisa la joven saco del refrigerador un plato enorme con un pie de color café al cual Asriel al verlo sintió como todas sus ganas de comer se iban directo al retrete.

Asriel: C-C-Chara...¿cuándo cocinaste eso?-pregunto nervioso al ver la cosa quemada que su genial hermana había cocinado, pero quería saber cuando.

Chara: La increíble Chara cocino esto ayer en la noche luego de que Asriel se fuera a dormir-sonriente, pecho inflado y pose orgullosa-pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ser una gran repostera como mamá!-exclamó ilusionada, deseando cocinar tan bien como Toriel solía hacerlo antes de que descubriese su brillante intelecto, antes de que fuese la científica real del rey Papyrus, antes, cuando solo era su madre.

El joven cabrita de ojos verdes trago saliva, no era por ser un mal hermano, pero realmente, realmente ¡su hermana cocinaba horrible!, y como su madre se pasaba todo el tiempo en el laboratorio, no podía enseñarle a cocinar.

Chara: ¿que esperas Azzy?-preguntó sonriente mientras sus enormes ojos rojos brillaban de la emoción-¡come!-exclamó contenta.

El Dreemurr mayor sacó un trozo del postre casero, y con la mandíbula y manos tumbando, se lo llevó a la boca y pegó una mordida.

 ** _-999999999_**

Asriel juró sentir como un daño infinito era dirigido a su alma, y cielos, como deseó morir en esos momentos, pero tragándose esa aberración, y todo su amor por si mismo solo por su solecito, sacó la lengua tras sentir esa cosa bajar por su estómago, recuperando el aliento.

Asriel: ahhhh ahhh ahhh ahhhhggggg-jadeaba repetidamente el monstruo de sudadera azul, con los ojos llorosos y sus interiores siendo destruidos en pedazos.

Chara: ¿Azzy?-pregunta con los ojos llorosos-¿que pasa, no te gusta?-pregunta a punto de llorar.

Asriel: ¡n-no es eso! ¡Lloro porque es exquisito!-exclama sonriente, mientras agitaba sus manos frente a ella para calmar esos pensamientos.

La cara a punto de quebrarse en el rostro de Chara se repuso, para luego sonreír con mucha felicidad, tres estrellas de 4 puntas multicolores aparecieron detrás de ella, quien tenía sus brazos en su cintura.

 **(Inserten "[Undertale Au] Storyswap Knifetrousle")**

Chara: NYAH HAH HAH! POR SUPUESTO QUE ES DELICIOSO! LA FANTABULOSA CHARA LO HIZO!-exclama sonriente, Asriel sintió con solo ver ese bello rostro con esas mejillas rosas como todo el dolor de su cuerpo desaparecía, sonriendo, y recuperando su postura natural erguida.

Asriel: bueno, Chara, ya que hemos desayunado, supongo que es hora de ir a patrullar Snowdin como todos los días-dice sonriendo recordando las millones de súplicas de Chara por que su padre y el rey Papyrus les diesen algo de trabajo para aminorar la jornada de Asgore, y pudiese pasar más tiempo con su madre, cosa que obviamente no había resultado.

Chara: SI! A BUSCAR HUMANOS!-exclama con sus ojos brillando de la emoción, Chara tras haber visto que volverse centinela en Snowdin no aminoró la jornada de su padre, decidió que ella misma capturaría un humano para él, así, Asgore podría retirarse y volver a formar una relación con su madre, y ellos volverían a Snowdin donde pertenecían los cuatro, juntos, como ella tanto anhelaba.

Ambos, hermano mayor, y hermana menor salieron de su humilde casita de madera, Chara obviamente saludó amistosamente a cuanto monstruo se encontró, para sonrisa y diversión de Asriel, todo el subsuelo la conocía, y todo el subsuelo la amaba por ser literalmente un ángel, el Rey Papyrus no tenía el valor para tocarle un pelo, por Asgore, Toriel y él mismo, que la defenderían a capa y espada si se atrevía a ello.

Pronto ambos hermanos comenzaron a revisar los Puzzles, llegando al del puente colgante a entrada de Snowdin.

Chara: muy bien Azzy!-exclamó sacando un control con un gran botón rojo en el centro-vamos a probar si todos los mecanismos del puzzle final sirven!-declaró emocionada la niña del subsuelo.

Asriel: estoy listo-dice con una armadura sobre él, si bien tenía mucha defensa, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Chara: excelente! ahora cuando oprima este botón, cañones dispararán!, espinas girarán!, espadas cortaran!, cada parte girará violentamente de arriba a abajo!-recitó con una voz grave que denotaba seguridad y poder, aunque a los ojos de Asriel eso la hacía ver más adorable y tierna, queriendo parece madura-solo una diminuta oportunidad de victoria prevalecerá! ¡¿estás listo?!, porque! yo!. Estoy!. A punto!. De hacerlo!-grita presionando el botón.

Beep

.

.

.

Asriel: eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba-dice literalmente con tan solo uno de vida, pero feliz de poder estar ayudando a Chara.

Chara: si! increíble trabajo Asriel!-exclama abrazándole con mucho cariño, la castaña usó algo de su magia para que uno de los extremos de su bufanda también abrazase a su hermano mayor.

El ojiverde sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo, acariciando la espalda de Chara y dándole tres palmaditas, para que luego esta se separase de él.

Chara: ok! ahora vamos en dirección al siguiente puzzle!-exclama emprendiendo la marcha.

Asriel: si-dice tranquilamente, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y siguiéndola con tranquilidad.

Los dos hijos del matrimonio Dreemurr se internaron en el bosque de Snowdin, con los enormes arboles de madera grisácea a su alrededor, adornando los vastos y largos campos nevados, y sus ramas largas extendidas por el tronco, formando sombras aterradoras y curiosas, que a ninguno de ellos aterraban.

Tras caminar unos minutos por el bosque, encontraron un pequeño precipicio, por el cual no podían cruzar aparentemente.

Chara: Azzy! usa los Chaos Buster que te dio mami!-ordenó emocionada por ver los cañones arcoíris flotantes de su hermano mayor.

El ojiverde dudó un momento, pero al ver el rostro emocionado de su hermana no pudo resistir más y chasqueó sus dedos, dos cañones blancos con destellos multicolor aparecieron a los lados de Asriel.

Chara: woooow! son maravillosos!-exclamó la ojirroja como todos los días, sentándose sobre uno de ellos-arre! arre!-exclama señalando la otra orilla.

El monstruo de pelaje blanco se puso de pie sobre su transporte correspondiente, y lentamente, ambos cañones avanzaron al otro lado, para luego desaparecer.

Asriel: ¿te gustó el viaje?-preguntó el chico monstruo de sudadera y pantalones azules, queriendo saber la opinión de su hermana sobre ese pequeño viaje, la miraba con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

Chara: si! me encantó!-exclamo dando saltitos-espero que algún día mamá también me deje tener los míos-dijo deseosa, mientras sus pupilas se volvían estrellas doradas de cuatro puntas, Asriel sudó ante esta posibilidad, su hermana era demasiado inocente y su magia era demasiado débil como para poder controlar bien un Chaos Buster.

Asriel: si...algún día-dice sonriente, aunque ella no lo necesitaba, él siempre la protegería...bueno...casi siempre...

Una vez ambos caminaron unos pocos metros, vieron un campo de hielo con algunos círculos y equis en algunos sectores con nieve.

Chara: ok, veamos si puedo hacer el puzzle en reversa!-exclamó pisando el primer interruptor, y dando marcha en su patinaje hacia el segundo-wuiiiiiii~-la ojirroja sonrió mientras sin darse cuenta se desviaba, cayendo hacia abajo-ahhhhh!

Asriel: ok, supongo que el trabajo de un hermano nunca termina-dice lanzándose también, cayendo en el sector de abajo, donde habia una pila con nieve con un rotulador naranja que decía "Asriel" y una escultura toda poderosa de Chara despedazada-hola hermanita-saludó contento, viéndola ahora rehacer su escultura.

Chara: oh! hola Asriel!-exclamó sonriente, haciendo su escultura otra vez.

El ojiverde se tiró sobre el montón de nieve...pero perdió su sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Chara...tan radiante...tan feliz, tan pura...tan confiada...tan creyente...tan...tan llena de esperanza.

Chara: debemos tener todo listo Azzy! para cuando llegue el humano en unos días!-exclama sonriente, Asriel lo recordó, Frisk había reiniciado otra vez tras una ruta genocida con Mettaton.

Otra ruta más donde Chara había muerto, y su cabeza había rodado por el suelo...pero aún así...ella...

Chara: lalala~ lalalalalala~-canturreó con una pila de nieve entre sus brazos formando piernas para su escultura.

Asriel:...como lo haces?-preguntó dejando todo lo que había sentido en el día hasta ese momento, ya no soportaba más esta farsa.

Chara: ¿hacer qué?-preguntó con amabilidad, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

El ojiverde no lo aguantó más, comenzando a llorar.

Asriel: snif snif...resistir-susurra mientras miraba al suelo, con pena-Chara...tú al igual que yo...al igual que papá...que mamá...que todo el mundo...sabemos todo lo que él siempre hace, siempre decimos lo mismo, actuamos de la misma manera, con cambios más mínimos...como si fuésemos sus títeres...y él ni le preocupamos nosotros...nuestros sentimientos...nuestra forma de pensar-susurra desahogándose-Chara...que tal si el humano te mata esta vez?-susurra con su rostro de cara contra su montón de nieve, la ojirroja sonrió mientras levantaba su dedo.

Chara: entonces cuando él reinicie, te deberé un plato completo de pie, y incluso puedes contarme la peor broma que sepas!-exclamó sonriéndole amigablemente.

El joven de pelaje blanco asomó levemente su cabeza por el montón de nieve, observando a Chara levemente.

Asriel:...¿qué tal si no reinicia?-preguntó con tristeza, siempre existía esa posibilidad, de que el pelinegro los matara a todos, y que luego, el ex-príncipe del subsuelo borrase todo el mundo y jamás volviesen a vivir otra vez.

Chara: lo hará-contestó más que segura de eso.

Asriel: ¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó aún con su cabeza en el montón de nieve.

La ojirroja se mantuvo callada, su bufanda multicolor, siempre erguida gracias a su magia, decayó como cualquier prenda de tela, su rostro feliz se deprimió un poco...ni ella tenía la respuesta...pero tenía que encontrar alguna forma de animar a Asriel, siempre había algo por que ser feliz...pensó y pensó, hasta que por fin halló la respuesta.

Chara: bueno, es cierto lo que dices Azzy, pero el humano que se parece a mí no siempre me mata, ¿no es cierto?, así que ni él ni el humano de pelo negro pueden ser tan malos-dice intentando animarle, llevando una mano a su espalda y dándole una palmada cariñosa-creo que ellos deben de preocuparse por nosotros en algún rincón de su corazón!-exclamo sonriente, Asriel alzó levemente la mirada.

El ojiverde la miró unos segundos, pero luego recordó las cientos, las miles, millones de veces que tenía que ver o a Mettaton o a Frisk en el pasillo del juicio para terminar recibiendo un cuchillazo en el pecho y decir una y otra vez la misma frase, así como repetir los mismos ataques y diálogos una y otra vez sin opción, lo cual le deprimió más, por lo que volvió a sumirse en el montón de nieve.

Chara: así que eso significa que algún día, ellos harán buenas decisiones, y entonces ellos nos dejaran solos y todos seremos felices!-exclamó apretando el puño mientras inflaba sus mejillas, contenta-yo lo sé!, solo debemos aguantar-propuso acariciando sus largas orejas con cariño.

Esa respuesta no hizo sentir mejor a Asriel, quien es colocó su capucha y se sumergió más en el montón de nieve que llevaba su nombre, mientras comenzaba a gemir y sollozar.

Asriel: y-ya no puedo seguir con esto….sob sob sob...ya no puedo continuar más con esto...n-no quiero perderte a tí o a papá otra vez-gimió mientras su cuerpo temblaba-snif snif snif...ya no puedo! no puedo! no puedo! no puedo!-exclama mientras su tono triste se mezclaba con uno de ira, y algo de impotencia.

Chara: Azzy, vamos, levántate-aconsejó mientras le tomaba del brazo, y jalaba, haciendo que el joven monstruo de ojos verdes se pusiese de pie, sus escleróticas estaban rojas debido a sus lagrimas.

 **(Inserten "VGM #54: Undertale (Undertale) Ft. TeraCMusic")**

La castaña sonrió mientras se preparaba para soltar todo lo que su alma sentía en esos momentos.

Chara: incluso si me matan otra vez, a mí, a papá, a todo el subsuelo, estaremos de vuelta antes de que lo sepas-explicó sonriéndole con cariño, sus ojos brillaban de emoción-estarás bien!...además...-dice sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados-tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez! estoy segura de que esta será la vez final!-exclamó con un rostro feliz, radiante de esperanza y luz, la ojirroja le abrazó con cariño mientras ponía su cabeza en su hombro derecho-los dos serán buenos, dejarán de reiniciar y nos dejarán ser felices por siempre y nadie será asesinado...estoy segura de ello-susurró cerca de su oreja.

Asriel siguió llorando y temblando mientras se abrazaba a Chara, no lo entendía, después de tantas líneas de tiempo donde ella o su padre morían, nunca pudo entenderlo, ¿por que?...¿por que ella seguía creyendo tanto en esos dos?...siempre, siempre frente a uno o el otro decía las mismas palabras.

Chara: yo siempre diré lo mismo Azzy...no por que esté obligada-dice adivinando sus pensamientos-si no por que es la verdad...

 **FlashBack:**

Chara: sin embargo humano! Veo en tí gran potencial para ser una buena persona!-exclamó sonriente-a pesar de que quizás hayas hecho cosas malas en el pasado, yo! LA FANTABULOSA CHARA DREEMURR! AÚN CREO EN TI!-exclamó sonriente mientras extendía sus brazos para recibirle, no tenía miedo de él, nunca lo tuvo.

 ** _[Chara te está perdonando]_**

 **Fin Flashback.**

La castaña le daba palmaditas a Asriel con cariño, mientras este lloraba en su hombro como un bebé, ya no podía soportarlo más, quería gritar, quería reclamarle todo lo que hacía, el daño que provocaba y como se sentían él y todos los demás, quería su vida, quería luchar por su libertad, por su felicidad, por la de Chara, por la de sus padres, por la de todos, quería hacer la diferencia, pero nunca podía.

Chara: confía en mi...estará bien-alentó mientras acariciaba su hombro, separándose levemente de él para que la viera sonreír-vamos Asriel, contrólate...¿no quieres que el humano te vea llorar, verdad?-dijo sonriente mientras usaba su bufanda para secar sus lágrimas.

La pequeña Dreemurr inspiró otra vez, como siempre lo hacía, a el hijo de Asgore y Toriel, quien se puso de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes con su manga.

Asriel: si...tienes razón-dice recuperando su sonrisa y la compostura-siempre tienes razón.

Chara: claro que la tengo! Soy la fantabulosa Chara!-exclamó sonriendo con cariño y autosuficiencia, mientras ambos miraban las esculturas-realmente es una de tus mejores pilas-dice sonriente mientras le tomaba la mano.

Asriel:...si...supongo-dice sonriendo como siempre, ella realmente era su sol-Chara-la llamo apretando la mano de la chica de ojos carmesíes.

La castaña se sonrojó levemente mientras volteaba a verle.

Chara: ¿si?...¿Asriel?-preguntó con una brillante sonrisa.

Asriel:...gracias-susurró mientras una lágrima bajaba por su ojo derecho-por todo...

La Dreemurr menor sonrió cariñosamente, mientras su bufanda se movía producto de la ventisca de nieve.

Chara: no tienes que agradecerme Asriel! después de todo! tal como en el humano!...

 _ **"Yo siempre creeré en ti...por los dos..."**_

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

Escena extra:

Cerca invisible eléctrica.

Chara: muy bien Azzy! sostén esto!-exclama dándole el orbe de vidrio color celeste, el cual Asriel sostuvo con su mano derecha, y la otra dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-¡ok! ahora necesito que tu-

Asriel: ya sé Chara, ya sé-dice cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa calmada mientras movía su cabeza lentamente de izquierda a derecha, yendo al laberinto invisible y-

ZAAAAAAAPAPAPAPAPAAPAPAPAPAP ZAP ZAP ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP

El cabrito hijo de la científica real y el capitán de la guardia real recibió cuatro electrocutazos, tras esto, su pelaje se volvió negro por las cenizas, y emanaba olor a quemado.

Chara: perfecto! en buen estado como siempre!-exclama alzando su pulgar, Asriel salió de el laberinto y le entregó el orbe-gracias Azzy! y deberías bañarte, estas sucio y hueles a pie-recrimina sacándole la lengua.

Asriel sonrió con cariño, mientras asentía y se sacudía las cenizas de su cuerpo, así como de su chaqueta azul, y ambos emprendían el camino al siguiente puzzle.

.

.

.

 **Ahora sí! este fue el fin! ¿que tal me quedó? espero que les haya gustado mi primer Chasriel TwT a mí en lo personal me gustó, y para aquellos que sean bien precavidos, se habrán dado cuenta que me basé en un comic del creador de Handplates, además, esta idea surgió un día que estaba triste, y me pregunté a mi mismo..."¿y si los monstruos recordasen todo siempre, y solo se hiciesen los desentendidos en cada ruta?" y créanme, me sentí mal ante este pensamiento, y no pude encontrar mejor AU que este, para plasmar mi idea, espero que les haya gustado mucho, nos vemos próximamente en otro escrito que guardé en mi tintero, donde veremos a un Frisk triste y depresivo, sin nada más que decir, hasta lueg** o.


End file.
